


Typical

by Uncle_Riko



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 15:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11854614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncle_Riko/pseuds/Uncle_Riko
Summary: “Wait! You’re gonna waste a perfectly good jelly bean??”





	Typical

**Author's Note:**

> the og pairing though

“Ehhh? Riko-chan, do you not like the orange jelly beans?”

The auburn-haired girl looked down, surprised to see a growing pile of orange candy. She totally hadn’t meant to eat around them, it just happened…subconsciously.

“I like them…I just thought that you liked them more…s-so, I saved them for you…” Her cheeks flared a deep crimson; luckily, she’d eaten all the red jelly beans that could be used for comparison.

Of course, Chika was oblivious. “Well that’s just silly! Here, open your mouth.”

Surprised at the request, Riko complied, her lips parting slowly, waiting anxiously for Chika to feed her. She sighed with exasperation when Chika began winding her arm back.

_Honestly, what was I expecting?_

Chika tossed the candy in the air, aiming for Riko’s mouth. Of course, she missed, and of course, the jelly bean would land down Riko’s shirt.

Riko froze, unable to move.

_Please, Chika, for the love of god, retrieve the jelly bean_

She didn’t, obviously, instead sheepishly laughing it off. _Typical._ At the very least, she looked shamefully remorseful, a good look for her; she was cute when she was bashful. Well, she was cute all the time, but her constant chicanery often distracted Riko from that fact.

Riko rolled her eyes, fishing the jelly bean out of her cleavage. She was prepared to throw it in the trash when Chika stopped her.

“Wait! You’re gonna waste a perfectly good jelly bean??”

The darker-haired girl looked at her completely serious friend, half disgusted, half turned on by Chika’s persistence. “H-Here, you eat it then…” She tossed the sugary pellet to Chika, who, without hesitation, popped it in her mouth.

_Ugh, why is that so hot—_

Before Riko could compose herself, she was staring down another orange jelly bean, this time pinched between Chika’s fingers. “Say ‘Ahh’! We’ll just have to do it the boring, old-fashioned way!”

Riko could only blink in confusion, her mouth subconsciously opening to accommodate Chika’s orders. Chika’s fingers grazed Riko’s lips; they were soft and warm. Riko chewed on the deposited candy, but she could barely taste the orange flavor Chika loved so much – all of her focus was on the feeling of Chika’s fingers on her lips.

It was pure bliss, sure, but also pure torture. Chika _had_ to know what she was doing, that this was borderline scandalous. But then again, this _was_ Chika Takami, the densest, most oblivious, most frustratingly clueless-yet-adorable girl on the planet.

It was fine _at first_. A little foreplay never hurt no one. Except the main course never came; it was a never-ending loop of discontentment. It was especially difficult when everyone else was decidedly egging them on, “rooting for them”, as they would mischievously and erroneously claim. But no matter how many locked doors and empty rooms they were thrust behind and into, Chika still hadn’t the faintest idea that Riko had _actual_ feelings for her, and that her constant badgering was starting to wear Riko down.

Well, enough was enough. If Chika was just going to pussyfoot around, maybe it was time Riko launched her own attack.

* * *

“C-Chika-chan, are you…are you wearing lip gloss?” Riko asked her, inquisitively.

_Girl, just who are you trying to impress??_

“Yeah, I just got it! Here, you should try it!” The redhead began rummaging through her bags looking for the tube of lip gloss before stopping mid search. “Oh but, it’s orange flavor—”

Riko hadn’t even been listening to Chika, instead finding herself staring at those lips of hers: juicy and peach-hued. Before she knew it, her body moved on its own as she swept in, capturing Chika’s lips in a kiss.

The taste was sweet, not overbearing like she’d thought it’d be. She’d always thought Chika would taste like oranges, but she couldn’t be sure if she was tasting the lip gloss, or Chika. Not that it mattered; it was a heavenly taste all the same.

The kiss lasted a good five seconds longer than Riko ever would’ve imagined. Maybe Chika was kissing back?

As they abruptly pulled apart, Chika stood, dumbfounded, unable to process what had just happened. “I-I thought you didn’t like orange…?”

Riko rolled her eyes. Chika was still gonna play ignorant?  

 

 

“But I like _you_.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is so bad, god why do I feel rusty after ten chapters of catfish


End file.
